


The Fair

by spiritoftruthandlies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritoftruthandlies/pseuds/spiritoftruthandlies
Summary: Leo takes Guang Hong to the fair.





	The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> For the leoji square on my ship bingo card. Thanks as always to icicle for being my beta!

Leo tapped out a message to Guang Hong:  _ there’s a fair a couple towns over this weekend, wanna go? _

He was hopeful about Guang Hong’s response, even though they were both currently busy with a grueling summer skating camp. The fair would be a great way for them to relax after the long week of hard work. And maybe Leo could win Guang Hong a stuffed animal to add to his collection back home in Beijing.

The ping of an incoming message interrupted Leo’s thoughts and he hurried to unlock his phone to see what Guang Hong replied.  _ Like a date?  _ the message asked, and Leo thought for sure his heart stuttered to a stop. Oh, he  _ wanted  _ it to be a date --  he’d had the biggest crush on Guang Hong since forever -- but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

Leo contemplated how to respond, and even thought about contacting Phichit for advice. He finally settled on replying:  _ if you want it to be _ .

Guang Hong’s response came through in seconds.  _ YES _ , it read, leaving little room for doubts. Leo laughed at how enthusiastic his friend (boyfriend? Maybe? If this went well?) could be. He messaged Guang Hong with details about when he’d pick him up from the hotel to drive to the fair.

~

Saturday morning found Leo buzzing with a nervous sort of excitement. He had talked to Phichit about his date ( _ date! _ ) with Guang Hong almost as soon as they had confirmed their plans. Phichit was incredibly excited and advised Leo on what to wear and how to behave, as if Leo had never been on a date before. Leo took it all in stride and reminded Phichit of the few awkward dates he had been on in high school, even if this felt so  _ different _ . Maybe it was because this was  _ Guang Hong _ , his best friend and fellow skater. Yeah, that had to be it.

Leo messaged Guang Hong when he left his apartment to head over to pick him up at the hotel. Guang Hong responded with a string of exclamation points, which Leo hoped was a sign that he was just as excited about their date. He drove over to Guang Hong’s hotel and got out of his car, fully intending on going up to Guang Hong’s room to get him. Instead, Leo was surprised to see Guang Hong hurry out the front door, smiling shyly.

Leo could have sworn his heart leapt into his throat in that moment. His best friend was impossibly cute as always, dressed down in jeans and a oversized hoodie despite the heat of summer.

Leo smiled back and greeted him. “Hi. Ready to go?”

“Yup!” Guang Hong replied happily, opening the passenger door of Leo’s car. They got in the car and Leo turned on the radio, searching for something good to listen to for the drive. He settled on an alternative rock station and finally pulled away from the curb.

They arrived at the fair awhile later and wound up parking a long way from the entrance. Despite spending the past week training intensively, Guang Hong didn’t protest at the hike across the field to the gate. As they walked, Leo wondered if Guang Hong would be upset over the absolutely corny notion of sharing a kiss at the top of the ferris wheel. Maybe it’d be okay after they’d spent the day together? He made a mental note to ask Guang Hong about it later.

At the gate, Leo bought them both wristbands for all of the rides. Guang Hong was adorably flustered over Leo’s insistence that he pay for both of them instead of letting Guang Hong pay for his own wristband. As soon as they stepped through the gate, Guang Hong spotted a large, adorable teddy bear prize at one of the game booths. He turned to Leo and said, “I want to win that teddy bear.”

“Okay.” Leo smiled and followed Guang Hong through the crowds and over to the booth. Guang Hong used his own money to play the game and surprised himself, Leo, and the manager by winning in the first round. But it was only enough to get him a small teddy bear, and  _ of course _ Guang Hong wanted the  _ jumbo _ one.

He frowned at the manager and asked, “How do I get a big bear?” Guang Hong gestured to the large bears dangling from the eaves of the booth.

The manager laughed. “You gotta win three in a row for that!”

“Okay. Leo, hold this,” Guang Hong said, shoving the little bear into Leo’s hand and handing the manager more money. He played again and again and again, trying to win three in a row so he could get the jumbo bear, but he wasn’t having much luck.

Eventually the manager joked, “You should let your boyfriend take a turn!”

Guang Hong blinked owlishly. “My boyfriend?”

The manager pointed at Leo. “Don’t tell me you two are just friends.”

Guang Hong turned bright red. “I… well… we, um… w-we’ve never dated before!”

The manager laughed again. “First date then?” At Guang Hong’s answering nod, he continued, “Well, all the more reason for him to take a shot at winning you that bear you want. It’s romantic that way!”

Guang Hong looked at Leo. “You don’t have to… I can keep trying myself if you’d rather not waste your money…”

Leo shrugged. “I’d like to win you a bear. It’d make you happy and… well, it could remind you of our first date?”

Guang Hong’s face turned impossibly redder. “Oh my god, don’t tell me that’s from a movie. Or did Phichit suggest that one?”

Leo laughed as he handed the manager some money to play. “I came up with it myself.”

“Oh. Um, good luck,” Guang Hong replied awkwardly.

It took almost two hours and probably way more money than the bear was actually worth, but Leo managed to win the bear for Guang Hong. Leo decided the smile on Guang Hong’s face when he finally had that bear in his arms was totally worth all the effort. They walked away from the booth together, Leo guiding Guang Hong since he could hardly see around the giant bear. They played a couple more games, just for fun, and wound up with an additional stuffed animal that Leo held onto.

They wandered around for a bit before Leo spotted a vendor selling cotton candy. He grinned and said, “Let’s get cotton candy. It’s sooooooo good!”

Guang Hong’s face lit up almost as brightly as it had when Leo gave him the bear. “Yes!”

Leo hurried over to the vendor and got them a huge thing of cotton candy to share. They huddled together by the curb to eat it. Leo wasn’t quite sure how he had managed it, but somehow Guang Hong got some cotton candy on his cheek. He tried not to laugh as he said, “You’ve, uh, you’ve got cotton candy on your cheek, Guang Hong.”

Guang Hong pouted. “Really? Do you mind getting it for me? My hands are full…”

Leo swiped the cotton candy off Guang Hong’s cheek with his fingers. He licked his fingers clean, missing the way Guang Hong’s cheeks turned bright red. Guang Hong set the giant bear down and grabbed a handful of cotton candy, stuffing it in his mouth. He made sure to catch Leo’s eye when he licked his fingers clean. Leo felt his stomach do a flip, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away. Guang Hong giggled and grabbed another handful of cotton candy. Leo laughed too, taking another bite. Guang Hong continued to eat with his hands, not stopping to lick his fingers clean until they had finished all the cotton candy. This time when he finished licking his fingers clean, Leo stepped into his space and kissed him. Guang Hong squeaked in surprise but didn’t push Leo away. Instead, when Leo went to pull away, Guang Hong grabbed Leo’s shirt and dragged him back in for more.

When they finally parted for air, Leo admitted quietly, “I was gonna ask to kiss you at the top of the ferris wheel.”

Guang Hong laughed breathlessly. “You still can, you dork. It just won’t be our first kiss.”


End file.
